mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Little Pony The Movie/@comment-28599580-20170530094839
This is what I hope the movie’s soundtrack will be like. 'Song 1 – Let the Journey Begin: '''The opening song. Basically, the mane six singing about how they are best friends and how with their love for each other they can conquer any foe, with the background choir and orchestra pulling the strings behind the awesome singing. Like Best Friends till the End of Time but 20% cooler. '''Song 2 – Never Can Be Ready: '''Sad Twilly song. Twilight finds out about the weird magical drain and consults the princesses but they seem a bit odd, less magical they send her on a task to find out where the source of this drain is coming from. Twilight doubts her capability and decides to give up in a sad Disney style aria. '''Song 3 – You Got This: '''Twilight and Spike duet. Twilight bursts back to Ponyville with Spike on her wings and proclaims that she is going to find out what is going on to every ponies magic but the ponies even some of the mane six believe everything will be okay. So to convince them Twilight and Spike sing a heart duet on how they’ve got this. '''Song 4 – Ponies Ahoy: '''A Pirate Jingle. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike come across a gang of pirates who upon their first meeting with the ponies burst into a robust yet Hearthwarming song about how 1) they’re not gonna tell the ponies nothing and 2) how they are the trickiest pirates ever to sail the high seas. '''Song 5 – Princess Skystar: '''A seapony song! The ponies return Princess Skystar back to her home of Seaquestria but once they get to Queen Novo’s palace it is not long before the seaponies burst into song showering the ponies with gifts and rejoicing for the return of their beloved Princess Skystar. '''Song 6 – Kneel before Him: '''This flick could not be complete without a villain song sang by Tempest Shadow and Grubber. The brave ponies enter the palace of the Storm King where they are met by Tempest and Grubber who escort them to the throne room but the moment they get in the light dims and Tempest starts praising her king and retelling her backstory in an array of light. Grubber vocalises in the background. ' ''' '''Song 7 – Rejoice: '''The Sia song! The ponies return to Equestria where they can finally have peace but not before the Friendship Festival. A speech from the mane six, lots of games, everypony reuniting and a lot of tears in MLP fashion. But it is all wrapped up with a performance from Songbird Serenade herself in an oddly specific tune. '''Song 8 – Friendship Forever: '''The closing song. What more can be said just like every closing song in an MLP movie this wraps up the story and really tells you Friendship is Magic. Mostly sung by Twilight but the other mane ponies get their time to shine to even Spike gets his own verse to belt out. Again a pretty charming song to end of on.